ben10fandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Zapaśnicy Sumo
Zapaśnicy Sumo to seria gier wideo, gier karcianych, filmów, zabawek, itd., które często pojawiają się w serii "Ben 10", "Ben 10: Obca Potęga", "Ben 10: Ultimate Alien" i "Ben 10: Omniverse". Największym fanem jest Ben Tennyson, a także Kevin Levin, który wyraził zainteresowanie serią w odcinku "Zemsta Vilgaxa: część 1". Gry wideo thumb|Gra wideoGra wideo z serii "Zapaśnicy Sumo" to gra, w której główny bohater, Ishiyama toczy pojedynki oraz bitwy przeciwko zmiennokształtnemu Kenko. Ben próbował użyć Upgrade'a, aby oszukiwać podczas gry, ale został uderzony przez piorun, przez co on i Gwen zostają wciągnięci do gry. Omnitrix zmodernizował się i po całej planszy zostały rozrzucone symbole kosmitów takich jak Czteroręki, Kulopłot i Upgrade, które po złapaniu mogły zmienić chłopaka w danego kosmitę. Istnieją też inne gry z tej serii. Gry karciane thumb|Karty Zapaśników SumoW całej serii zostały pokazane trzy kolory kart: Niebieskie karty Najczęściej spotykane karty. Czerwone karty Rzadziej spotykane karty. Złote karty Najrzadziej spotykane karty. Ben wkłada wiele wysiłku, by je zdobyć, ponieważ są one bardzo cenne dla fanów zapaśników. Pierwszy raz zostały one pokazane w odcinku "Prehistoria", w sklepie. Utwory z Zapaśników Sumo thumb|150px|Ben z DigiDownloaderemUrządzenie DigiDownloader pobiera utwory z serii Zapaśnicy Sumo. Gry z automatów W odcinku "Kevin", Ben zamienił się w Fantoma, aby zagrać na automacie w czterogwiazdkowym hotelu. Przez to zostali wyrzuceni z hotelu zanim zapłacili za pokoje. Seria TV W odcinku "Pogodowy potwór" dowiadujemy się, że istnieje też show "Zapaśnicy Sumo". Ben odnosi się do tej serii w "Obcej Potędze", gdzie jest ona parodią Bena 10, ponieważ nosi nazwę Zapaśnicy Sumo: Generacja bohaterów, a początkowo tak miała się nazywać seria Ben 10: Obca Potęga. Odbywa się ona 5 lat po serii "Zapaśnicy Sumo", podobnie jak Obca Potęga 5 lat po oryginalnej serii. Do Ishiayamy dołącza się jego stary wróg, tak samo jak Kevin. Ben nawet mówi, że fani "zapaśników" byli rozczarowani, ponieważ wszystko było pomieszane, tak samo jak fani odnosili się do AF i UA. Filmy thumb|Ben w kinie na zapaśnikachW odcinku "Zemsta Vilgaxa: część 1" Ben wspomina, że będzie film akcji o zapaśnikach, co sprawiło, że Kevin zaciekawił się tą serią. W odcinku "Duplikaty", Ben był w kinie na filmie 3D, w którym on i inni widzowie używali okularów 3D i peruki samuraja. Zabawki W odcinku "W nicości" Gwen zauważa figurki Bena z serii Wojownicy Sumo i nazywa je lalkami. W odcinku "Uwolnić Skrzegita" Ben kupuje rzadką figurkę Wojownika Sumo od profesora Duchsztaplera. Występy Ben 10 * Prehistoria * Kevin * Wrobiony * Game Over * Pogodowy potwór Ben 10: Obca Potęga * Ben 10 powraca: część 1 * W nicości * Zemsta Vilgaxa: część 1 * Ostateczna bitwa: część 1 Ben 10: Ultimate Alien * Duplikaty * Dziewczyna doskonała Ben 10: Omniverse * Uwolnić Skrzegita * Drapieżniki i ofiary: część 1 * Powrót narzeczonej Ciekawostki * Karty zapaśników sumo są wzorowana na prawdziwej grupie, tworzącej takie karty i gry. * Kevin był fanem zapaśników w dzieciństwie, ale wydaje się, że stracił już zainteresowanie tą serią. * "Zapaśnicy Sumo" pojawiają się w każdej serii. * W grze Ben 10: Protector of Earth na każdym poziomie można znaleźć 3 złote karty, które odblokowują dodatkową zawartość taką jak np. concept art'y i modele postaci. * W 2013 roku Cartoon Network opublikował trzy karty przedstawiające kosmitów Bena 10, dodając pod nimi opis: "Z biegiem lat firma tworząca karty zapaśników sumo, podjeła współpracę z Benem, tworząc karty jego kosmitów. Może grupa Sumo Slammers (Zapaśników Sumo) planuje wydać jakąś grę związaną z Benem 10." W sierpniu 2013 wyszła premiera gry pod tytułem Ben 10 Slammers. * Zapaśnicy Sumo w wymiarze 23 są znani jako Wojownicy Judo. Kategoria:Przedmioty